


First Timers

by JaneyDoe



Series: Your mother doesn't want you to read this [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyDoe/pseuds/JaneyDoe
Summary: A one shot of Michael losing his "purity" to you while you do the same to him.





	First Timers

You knew it before you even had the chance to speak to him. 

That he'll be the  _one_.

Michael was truthfully the most beautiful being you've ever laid your eyes on. His blonde locks, his mesmerizing eyes.. The way he looked at you like you were the only one in the entire universe that mattered. 

He filled your entire body with warmth by just looking at him. He didn't even need to do anything or say anything. 

He was so goddamn fine. 

Sometimes you wondered if he understood exactly how fine he was. 

You've told him on several occasions, of course, since you two have been together for a while now. Mostly when you were laying down in his bed, dry humping each other needily and making out like a pair of hungry lions. 

That's how far you two had brought the relationship intimately - so to speak. 

Never wearing anything less than pajamas and never touching each other where you both  _ached_ the most. Somehow, you two had been fine with kissing and grounding on each other over the clothes. 

This night had started out like all the ones before it. Your mouths glued together in absolute heat as you sat on top of him on the bed, both of you dressed in your pajamas. Shorts and a top for you while he wore a T-shirt and a pair of grey joggers. 

Like every night, you could feel his hardness pressed up against your ass only centimeters from your wetness as your tongues danced sloppily and  _noisily_.

As always, you moved your hips up and slammed them down so your pussy could be placed right above the massive bulge in those teasingly tight joggers. 

Michael moaned into your mouth at the sudden action and totally broke your habits by doing something that you guys never had done before. 

It was just like something had taken over his usual soft and careful demeanor when he whipped you off of him so you laid on your back on the covers and he came to lay between your legs.

His eyes were filled with lust, the same amount of it as you felt but there were something else embedded in those beautiful hodded eyes too.. 

"Y/N, I want you.." he whined, his eyes displaying desperation to match the tone of his soft voice. 

You giggled and brought your hands up to his magnificent face and leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips, "Silly," you said as you placed your head back onto the pillow, "You already have me." 

Hesitant swirls of blue looked back into your amused E/C.

"I want to.. Do it.." his eyes were determined, he had made up his mind clearly, but his smooth cheeks were colored red at the entire foreign exchange of words. You two haven't talked about actually having sex before. You had been keeping the words out of your mouth, thinking that he was comfortable with how things were and therefore you didn't want to rush him into anything. Maybe, he had thought the same thing about you. 

An surprised "Oh," escaped your lips at his sudden suggestion. It was as unknown for you as it was for him but you hadn't thought in your wildest dreams that he would propose it in the middle of an make out session. Even if that probably was the most common way to ask for sex - in the middle of the heat. Yet, you had imagined that he would take your hands in his and have an hour discussion about it. Just so that you could reassure one another that you totally was ready for it. 

On second thought, you loved each other very much and you were extremely attracted to one another. The wetness in your panties and the bulge in his pants the sheer evidence of it. That was enough to be ready.

"If you don't want to.. Forget it, it was stupid." he shook his head, evidently ashamed of his believed pushiness.

"No!" you exclaimed, almost startling him by the volume of your voice. "It's not stupid, I was just surprised, that's all." 

He peeked up at you under his eyelashes carefully, the shame disappearing from his features as he saw you biting your lip in anticipation. 

Your mouths crashed down on each other, the kiss hot and sloppy due to both extreme lust and nervousness. 

You made the first move by hooking your fingers in the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side, revealing his toned torso that made your mouth watering. 

He helped you out of your top as well, tossing it to where you had tossed his shirt only seconds ago. 

His reaction wasn't as subtle as yours was. His eyes glued unashamedly to your naked breasts for a few seconds before he took action and took them in his hands, slightly leaning back on his knees between your legs to give him a full view of you. 

Your entire face were colored crimson at his unexpected bravery. You were also swaying slightly between being utterly ashamed of having your breasts on display like this and totally turned on by having the hottest guy you've ever dreamt of touching you like this. 

You moaned out lowly, turning to your lust instead of your fear for the unknown. 

This made Michael take further actions by leaning in to your bust slowly and capturing your erected nipple between his perfect, plump lips and swirling his wet muscle over it.

"Oh!" you gasped, your hand finding the back of his head where you entangled your fingers with his soft locks. 

He moved over to the other breast and treated it with the same vigor, groping the breast he wasn't french-kissing. 

"Oh, Michael.." you moaned quietly, 

He lifted his head from your saliva covered breasts and kissed you hungrily on the lips before he traveled down to your neck where he sucked your S/C skin between his lips, determined to mark you at least a little for your friends and family to see the next day. 

You bucked your hips up against his, no patience left in your body and he catched up on it as he detached his delicious lips from you and sat back on his heels, the hem of your pajama shorts under his slender fingers. 

You held your breath in as he slid the fabric of your legs and discarded them to the side. You remembered what you had chosed for undergarments this morning. 

Your yellow briefs with Snoopy's grinning face at the front. 

Michael's eyes fell on the animated character's face for a few seconds before his eyes traveled up into yours.

No judgement. Just curiosity. 

Fuck, if you would have known that this was the night you were going to make love, you would've put on another pair!

Michael detected your shame but didn't question it, instead he used his excruciatingly low sensual voice and said, "Let's get you out of these, shall we?" 

He waited for your approval and when you nodded, he removed them hastily. Obviously as nervous and hot as you were right now. 

There you were. Completely naked before Michael, his eyes traveling over your entire body, lavishing in your exposed beauty. 

He wasn't far behind himself to get naked. He pushed his joggers down with his boxers and kicked them off to the side of the bed and came back to his spot between your legs. 

Both of you were shaking out of anticipation. 

Your naked bodies pushed up against each other.

"I don't know what to do next.." you admitted, truthfully having no clue. Well, he's supposed to get  _inside_ you and then like, go out and in, and it will feel really good, right? 

"Uhm," Michael positioned the tip of his erected cock at your entrance, concentration making him furrow his brows, "Something like this," he mumbled and pushed the head in slowly. 

Your hands flew up to his biceps, your nails clawing into his skin, almost drawing blood. 

It  _hurt_. 

You've heard of your friends that it might sting a little in the beginning the first time but this wasn't stinging and it wasn't a little. 

It fucking burned your sensitive skin beyond words. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes by the excessive, surprising pain. 

He noticed your reaction and withdrew himself immediately bringing the palm of his hand to cup your cheek affectionately. 

"I'm sorry.." he whispered, his eyes filled with anxiety and worry that he had hurt you. 

"It  _hurts_ , Michael.." you whined and met his vivid eyes. 

And then, it was like someone had turned a light on inside his head. He lightened up and sat up on his knees in a flash. 

"I think we've to prepare you first," he nodded before he slide down on his stomach and brought your legs over his shoulders, his brows furrowed in deep thought. 

"Oh, Michael, you don't have to-" you began voicing your protest as you understood what he was about to do but he shut you up instantly by dragging his tongue over your folds slowly. 

 He continued by finding your entrance and lapping around it lazily a few times before he pushed the soft muscle in and tasted your insides explicitly. 

You threw your head back into the pillow, your hands in your H/C locks and involuntary moaned out loudly at the new sensation you were experiencing.

Michael licked up from your entrance and up to your clit, sucking the sensitive bundle between his lips which caused you to press your thighs together and gasping out desperately. Desperate for more, anything. The pleasure you were receiving were beyond what you've ever believed was possible. 

And it only got worse by ever suck of his delicate lips and every swirl of his slick tongue. 

"Jesus!" you exclaimed as he held your thighs wide-open with the palm of his hands and increased the speed of his tongue. 

As if you had said something wrong, he bit down on your sensitive clit and to your surprise, it brought you immense pleasure. In fact, as he lapped at you with the tip of his tongue afterwards, the pleasure became so great that your legs began shaking and you arched your back up from the bed, your hands in his soft, beautiful locks as you  _whined_ out in pure bliss. The pleasure engulfing your entire being from top till toe and made you see white as your mouth hanged open and your eyes were closed tightly. 

Michael gave your folds a kiss before he crawled up on top of you again, his lips finding yours and you could taste yourself on him and it excited you. 

"Did you cum?" he whispered in your ear huskily before he began tracing soft kisses down your neck.

"I-I think so." you replied, not sure yourself but thinking that you must've. That pleasure had been  _heavenly_ and nothing like you've ever experienced before. 

For the second time tonight, Michael positioned himself at your entrance and pushed himself in, much slower this time, though. 

It didn't hurt as bad this time. It stinged a little but when you encircled your legs around his back and he slid in all the way, he grunted out, his eyes glazed by pleasure. 

And it made you warm. To know it felt good for him to be inside you. 

He began thrusting into you carefully and kissed you every few seconds. 

You encircled your arms around his neck to bring him closer to you, and yet it didn't feel enough. 

"Y/N.." he moaned into the crook of your neck, his breath warm against your skin. 

He was enjoying himself it became evident as he increased his speed and trusted deeper and harder into you, moaning with every thrust into your ear and making you toss your head back with a moan of your own as the discomfort dissolved into pleasure. 

If anyone would walk pass his bedroom door right now, they would definitely hear you two going at it like a pair of bunnies in heat. Thank God his mother was out of time this weekend. She was a scary one, for sure, you thought. 

You brought your hands from around his neck and placed them at his back and with every thrust he performed, you clawed desperately at the soft skin. 

"Baby.. You're so good.." you encouraged him. A soft kiss was placed at his temple by your soft lips and he withdrew himself from the crook of your neck to taste your sweet desperation. 

Your tongues danced as he pounded into you and after a while, his thrust became sloppy and his moans against your mouth became louder. 

"Fuck!" he swore under his breath and you leaned in with worry, cupping his angelic face. "What's wrong, baby?" you asked. 

He exhaled sharply and gave a few thrust before he answered with a tight voice "I'm gonna cum.." 

You smiled inwardly and you dragged your nails down his back to his firm butt and held the delicious cheeks in your hands as he thrust his final thrusts, finishing with a loud moan that would've made Ms. Mead slice both of your throats if she had witnessed. It had been so excessively high pitched, leaving no doubt that it came from pure, satisfying pleasure. 

Michael rolled off of you to lay beside you, his strong arms encircling your waist so you were laying body to body, your face against his naked, sweaty chest. 

He rested his chin on the top of your head as the both of you tried to reclaim your breathing and calm down from the high. 

"Ms. Mead will be gone until Sunday evening." Michael spoke, his voice lingered with the promise that he wasn't done with you just yet. 

You nuzzled into his warm chest and inhaled his miraculously perfect scent with a smile playing on your lips, "I love you so much, Michael." 

He nuzzled his nose into your H/C locks and smiled warmly, "I love you too, Y/N."

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more of these one shots. Don't know. I don't really know how to function after last episode..


End file.
